Happy New Year, Maya
by Icypixie
Summary: Maya and Nick haven't seen each other since their sad leaving at the Christmas party. Now they need to tell each other the truth. Sequel to The 2 sides of Christmas.


Maya placed a bottle of champagne on the table, sighing heavily. Nick would be walking through the door in less than an hour. She hadn't seen him since he left the Christmas party, breaking her heart in the process. More than anything, she wanted everything to be normal. She'd just have to ignore her heart and just try to keep their friendship together.

Soon, Maya's apartment was filled with familiar faces. Edgeworth had his arm around Kay's waist as they talked with Larry and the newest girl he had on his arm. Gumshoe kept looking up at the clock, while Maggey giggled to herself. Yet, while surrounded by all these people, Maya felt completely alone. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned. Nick walked through the door, and it took all her power not to start crying.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hi." she replied, looking down and away. They both stood there, trying to make sentences form into a conversation, but nothing came out.

"Hey Pal!" Bellowed the Detective, as he walked over and clapped Nick on the back. "Glad to see you! How was your Christmas?"

"It was great." Nick replied, letting out a sigh of relief. Maya used Gumshoe as a distraction to sneak away. Phoenix saw Maya scurry away, and felt himself grow cold on the inside.

"Wright, It's a pleasure to see you."

Nick looked over his shoulder and saw Edgeworth and Kay standing behind him.

"Hey, Edgeworth. Hey, Kay."

"Hiya, Mr. Wright." Kay replied cheerily. "How's everything with you?"

"Same old, same old. New cases and such. You two seem to be doing well."

"We try." Edgeworth replied, giving Kay a slight squeeze. Kay laughed a bit and playfully nudged him. Nick looked at the two of them together and imagined himself like that with Maya. But he just shook his head. _Maya doesn't want that, like she said. She's just happy to be my friend._ He thought to himself. But he felt his heart grow more and more heavy as he thought about her.

Maya busied herself in the kitchen, preparing plates of food and moving them out to the party. She had to keep working, or she'd only think about Nick. She had tried to be normal in front of him, but once she saw him come through the door, her heart raced. She loved him. She admitted it to herself a long time ago. _But he doesn't love me. _She thought, as she placed the last tray of food on a table and picked up a glass of champagne. She gulped the bubbly down in an instant, then grabbed another glass and gulped down more. The alcohol wouldn't stop er pain, but it certainly made her feel better.

Nick came up beside her and grabbed his own glass and tried to smile. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, fine." Maya said, slurring her words slightly. "Not like I had hopes for anything happening." Her tone was obviously sarcastic. Nick knew right away that Maya had more to drink then she realized, and she was blatantly honest when she was drunk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that was ready to pour my heart out to you, but I was stupid and words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them."

They both fell silent as the words flew from Maya's mouth.

"Maya.." He started, but she left the room and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, God. Why did I say that?" Maya said, suddenly sober. She felt her face go hot and her heart was pounding.

"Maya!" shouted a cheerful voice from behind her. Maya took a deep breath and turned around. Kay grabbed her by the hand and lead her into the main room where the T.V showed a countdown to the new year.

"10!" the T.V. shouted, beginning the countdown.

Nick moved next to Maya and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"9!"

Maya brushed his hand away.

"8!"

"Maya,.. please listen to me."

"7!"

"Look Nick, I understand."

"6!"

"Understand what?"

"5!"

"You don't feel that way about me."

"4!"

"No, Maya please listen."

"3!"

"Nick, you don't need to explain."

"2!"

"Maya!"

"What?"

"1!"

Nick grabbed Maya and kissed her.

"Happy New Year!"

Nick let go of Maya and looked at her. "I am in love with you Maya." He looked at her and she smiled. Maya grabbed him and they kissed again.

"About time!" Kay yelled as she raised her glass and everyone laughed.

Maya and Nick looked at each other and smiled.

Because there were no words for this perfect moment.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story. Happy New Year to you all. As always, R&R!


End file.
